


Prayer of the Refugee

by TeaBagginsFromtheOak



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Completely AU, Elves are good guys, Genocide, Hiding Dwarves, Inspiration from WWII, Little Fluff, M/M, Orcs are as usual bad, Persecution, Slow Burn, Timelines Don't Exist, more tags as i write, warning tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaBagginsFromtheOak/pseuds/TeaBagginsFromtheOak
Summary: Dwarves are under persecution and are sent to all corners of Arda to seek refuge. Thorin and his small family look for refuge in the Shire. Bilbo Baggins happens to be in the business of hiding Dwarves.





	1. Unrest in the Shire

**Author's Note:**

> So I remember reading or hearing somewhere that JRR Tolkien based Dwarves off of Jews and I have wanted to write something like this for a long time. This is basically if Hitler came to Middle Earth. Only less Hitler more Saruman. With that in mind, I did put genocide in the tags and graphic violence. So if that's not your thing then go ahead and head out. Otherwise, the rest of you enjoy the ride. (BTW I take a lot of inspiration from Inglorious Bastards, if you haven't seen it, it just was put back on netflix, so I would suggest watching it before they take it off again.)

The Shire is a secluded section of Arda. Stowed away between the Misty Mountains and the Grey Mountains, it’s a haven for the little folk that live there. No harm came to them with the rangers patrolling their borders. An unspoken agreement between Hobbits and Men. The Hobbits lived in peace and despite their riotous gossip and overcrowded parties, there wasn’t much disagreement in the Shire. Even the most adventurous of Hobbits didn’t have more than a sharp set of knives in the kitchen, which could butcher an onion, but would hardly be used on another Hobbit.

That could be said until two years ago.

Bilbo Baggins, despite his Tookish inclinations, was as much a peace maker as an hobbit. That was before the orcs. A year and a half ago rumor had spread that rangers were going missing. That meant that more and more Hobbits had to volunteer to their time to protecting the borders. Word had spread to the Men of the dangers of guarding the Shire and less and less were so inclined to protect the borders of the Shire. Old Took had sent out agreements to all of the Man villages in the surrounding area, promising to double their profit for protecting the borders, but none but one agreed. With only one village providing the Shire with protection and more and more of their resources being sent to the Man village, the Shire began to crumble. Hobbits of all ages began to feel the tension that being so exposed had caused. They banded together and the local forges were fired up for the first time since they were built and with some help from passing travelers they learned to forge weapons. Small swords perfect for the hobbits that welded them.

Bilbo remembered when a strange party of men walked through the Shire in search of Old Took. They held with them many weapons and the hobbits hid within their homes when more and more began to arrive. They weren’t rangers, but they also weren’t unkind. Some of the hobbits seemed happy to keep them in their homes. Bilbo was one of the many to distrust them and kept his door closed to them when they tried to converse he did his best to be clipped. Something about them made Bilbo feel like looking over his shoulder. Something he wasn’t used to in his usually docile Shire.

A few months later Bilbo heard of people being searched. Hobbits having their homes torn upside down or injured if they refused. Hobbits began to hole themselves up in terror. Some had tried to reach a message to the rangers, and some even as far as Rivendell to seek help from the elves. They received no response. At that time Bilbo kept his sword on him at all time and only went out to take care of his garden. He kept his head down and occasionally heard news from his neighbor Hamfast. They would speak through the fence as each other them gardened. On a few occasions they would give each other some of their garden if the fruit didn’t bear as well as it should have. He and his wife were expecting. Bell hid away in her rooms, something extremely unnatural to Bilbo. Pregnant lasses deserved sun and light and beauty, but it was too risky. The world that the fauntling would be brought up in would be a harsh one. Sometimes he would give Hamfast a pie from his reserves for his expecting wife and he would tear up and thank him every time.

Despite it being almost summer the days seemed dark and foreboding. Like there was a filter over the Shire that made everything seem heavy and bleak. Bilbo hoped this would pass soon. Someone would hear of their plight and they would send help. Until then they would all have to band together. Hope could not be lost at a time like this.

After a few months of unadulterated fear for their lives there was rumor that someone had come to save them. Saruman from Isengard had heard from travelers that the Shire was being terrorized. He himself was going to be bringing a small army to rid the Shire of their plague. When Bilbo heard the news from Hamfast he stuck his trowel into the dirt and left it as he went inside. Something in the back of his mind bothered him and he wasn’t going to rejoice just yet. He feared this would not be the end. He took some reserves to his root cellar. He put food and other supplies in the cellar and brought up anything that could be repurposed. That day he picked all the ripe fruits and vegetables he had. What wasn’t ripe he jarred and put in the cellar. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but he would be ready for anything.

Not a few weeks later it was said that Saruman was at their borders and his army was waiting for the signal from their leader. Old Took called a meeting and every Hobbit in the Shire packed into a large hall. Next to Old Took was the Maiar himself. He looked like a beacon in his white robes. Many of the hobbits cheered and were hugging each other once they saw the Maiar. Bilbo hid in the back, Hamfast and Bell behind him. They held each other as Bell grew almost too big to hide. Old Took brought everyone to attention and let Saruman speak.

“Thank you,” He stepped forward and Bilbo kept his hand on his sword that he kept hidden under his coat. It was too warm for it, but it perpetuated the Mad Baggins nickname. “Hobbits, I have brought my army to rescue you. They wait outside the borders for my command to finish off these humans that terrorize you.” Bilbo saw something move out of the corner of his eye and he gripped the hilt of his sword.  A murmur passed through crowd of Hobbits. Mostly positive. Bilbo felt the hair on the back of his neck rise and he knew that something was not right.  “I will send a notice to my army of my course of action and the humans will be gone by morning.” His eyes shifted across the room as the hobbits cheered.

“Thank you, Saruman, we offer you tribute for your generosity.” Old Took stepped up on stage once again.

“That won’t be needed.” Saruman’s voice turned cold and Bilbo pressed Hamfast and Bell further into the wall, to hide them from sight. On his left was a pillar blocking him from view of the door. “You see,” The doors burst open and orcs streamed in along with the men that were terrorizing them. They surrounded the large group as they screamed and huddled together. Bilbo was shoving  Bell and Hamfast towards the door as the orcs ignored them. “I’ll be taking the Shire for my retribution.” Bilbo hurried Bell and Hamfast out the door and ran after them. Bell was already panting, but before he grabbed her arm to help, he gave one last look behind him. Saruman had raised his staff and was currently bringing it down on Old Took. Bilbo closed his eyes, but kept running. Once he heard Hamfast’s whispering he opened his eyes and they bother carried Bell back to Bagshot Row where their homes were located.

Bilbo gave Bell one last hug and gripped Hamfast tight. “Be ready.” Was all Bilbo could say as the image of his grandfather lay unmoving on the stage floor.  


	2. Thorin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for such a positive reaction. I was a little worried about the subject, but I'm glad you guys enjoyed it so much.  
> So here's Thorin's POV and this is where the Major Character warning comes into play because I know some of you had to be scared for our little fluffs  
> Also if any of you are willing to provide me with a Khuzdul translator or be one for me I would be eternally grateful

Thorin carried Kili in his arms and Fili was strapped tightly onto his back. His face was covered in ash and he had stains down his cheeks from where he had been crying. He was on the edge of Rivendell. He dared not pass through, so he took the long route along the edge of the forest to try and reach the Blue Mountains. They were told that orcs hadn’t reached Ered Luin yet. He had to hope that was true. For the boys. His throat closed up at the thought of the boys.

There was no warning call. In the dead of night an entire army of orcs had knocked down their gates following an unknown order. No one knew they were coming, not even the Ravens. It was as if they had appeared out of the ground.

In the distance Thorin could hear the Ents walking through the forest, speaking to each other.

He should have stayed. He should have fought. He shouldn’t have been the coward that ran. Kili began to stir and he held him close to his chest. Fili dropped his hand down and grasped Kili’s fingers. Kili stopped moving. Thorin’s legs were sore and he grunted with each step.

Dis had wrapped baby Kili to her stomach to make it seem she was pregnant and hid Kili under her dress. After the orcs arrived they rounded up all the members of the royal family. They then presented them in front of the entire mountain. With every dwarf in the mountain watching, the orcs killed Thror, Thrain, Frerin, and Dis’ husband, Silin. The dwarrow in the halls screamed and Thorin stood watching the entire scene. Dis didn’t make a noise, but she pressed into him and whispered in his ear.

“Take the boys.” Thorin wore a robe just as shielding as Dis’ dress. In Khuzdul she told Fili to hide under his robes and be as silent as possible. The orcs spoke in Black Speech and addressed the crowd. Thorin could see Dwalin among the crowd. He was with his brother and they were slowly moving towards Thorin. Thorin stepped closer to Dis and he felt Fili climb his leg.

“ _Hold tight, Fili_.” Thorin whispered to Fili. He could feel the little dwarflings hands’ squeeze tighter around Thorin’s legs. Dis, Thorin, their mother, and Thror’s wife were left standing in front of the entirety of  Erebor. First was Thror’s wife. Graer was hauled to the throne. She was held down as she struggled. The orcs restraining her were speaking in Black Speech and seemingly taunting her. Once she stopped moving she addressed the crowd in Khuzdul,

“ _Durin’s line will not succumb!”_ She yelled as an orc raised his sword. With one last glare at their captors, the orc swung down, beheading Graer. Narin tried to reach Thorin and Dis, but they held her back and stabbed her in the back as she struggled to reach her last surviving kin. Her screams were cut short as the blade was pulled from behind her. Dis hugged Thorin and he undid the tie around her waist, releasing Kili into his arms. The dwarfling had been surprisingly quiet the entire time. Thorin tucked the baby into his coat and hurried to tie the wrap around his chest. Dis cried as she was dragged away and the dwarrow below raised their voices in fear. Thorin could see Dwalin had gotten much closer.

“ _I love you, boys! Thorin keep them safe!”_ She screamed in Khuzdul as they dragged her to the ledge. Fili tightened his hold on Thorin’s leg and Thorin wrapped his arms around Kili. He tightened his coat until he could hardly breathe. The orcs stopped at the ledge. Dis stood for a second crying before an orc kicked her off the ledge. Thorin closed his eyes and turned away as he heard his sister’s screams echo off the mountain walls. The crowd of dwarrows began to sway. Dwarves pushing against the orcs as they watched the majority of the royal family murdered.

Dwalin was the first to outright attack an orc. He pushed him off the ledge and the rest of the dwarves began to do so. Orcs began to retaliate and stab at their prisoners. The crowd shoved and pushed against the orcs on the bridge. Thorin looked around. He saw a small ledge that led to a lower level. Thorin called to Dwalin and he seemed to have the same idea. Dwalin jumped, Balin close behind. Thorin grabbed Fili and tossed him to Dwalin. Once Fili was safely in Dwalin’s arms, Thorin held Kili close to his chest and jumped as well. Balin caught him and stabled him. Once on the ledge they ran. A chant rose up in Khuzdul as they fled,

“ _For Durin! For Durin! For Durin!”_ Thorin could hear orcs chasing after them. They ran for the secret entrance to the Mountain and Dwalin and Balin gathered some weapons whilst they ran. Two orcs jumped from above them and Dwalin and Balin rushed them. They got locked into battle and yelled for Thorin to keep running. Fili had been giving to him and he held onto Thorin’s back as tightly as he could. He ran until his legs couldn’t run anymore. He reached the secret entrance and shoved his way out. He began the tedious climb down the mountain. He heard Fili crying softly behind him as he marched on. He had a promise to keep.

xXx

Thorin had reached the east road and took camp for the night. Fili held Kili next to the fire and was whispering to him in the little Khuzdul he knew. Thorin lay against a tree and watched the woods around them. He had made a small campsite off the road where no one would see them. His body was sore from carrying the boys and his stomach ached from lack of food. Everything he had scrounged up he gave to the dwarflings. He stood up and stamped out the fire. He went back to his spot against the tree.

“Fili, time for rest.” Thorin said softly and Fili grabbed Kili and brought himself and Kili to lay on Thorin’s chest. Thorin wrapped them in his coat and kept watch over the two of them. Soon he felt their steady heartbeats as a sign they were asleep. Thorin was up for a long time before his eyes grew heavy and he couldn’t keep the sleep at bay any longer.

He awoke to the sound of giggling and no weight on his chest. He started up and began to look around for the boys. His eyes stopped dead on the man sitting just across from Thorin. He had Kili in his arms and was making smoke animals from his pipe. Fili was clapping along and laughing. Thorin stayed still, with his hand on his sword. The man finally noticed Thorin was awake.

“Ah Master Dwarf.” His eyes were kind, but Thorin wasn’t in a position to trust anyone. “You much needed that sleep.”

“ _Uncle, you’re awake.”_ Fili exclaimed and ran into his legs. Thorin held him tight and glared at the man.

“Who are you?” Thorin wanted to get Kili back, but he didn’t want any harm to come to him if this man was unkind. The man stood up with a chuckle and Thorin braced himself. He was a very tall man and his robes covered his entire being.

“I am Gandalf the Grey. And I know what has happened to your kind.” Thorin stiffened and Fili buried himself deeper into Thorin’s legs. Gandalf’s voice turned solemn and he handed Kili back over. Kili looked up at Thorin with bright blue eyes and he was reminded of his mother. He shouldn’t have fallen asleep. He owed it to Dis to keep these boys safe.

“And what?” Thorin looked back up at Gandalf.

“The same fate has befell the Blue Mountains. You can not seek refuge there.” Thorin nearly fell to his knees.

“What will I do?” Thorin pet Fili’s head and calmed the little boy’s fidgeting.

“I will escort you to a place where you will be safe.” Thorin was apprehensive, but the Maiar seemed to only want to help. Thorin looked down at the boys. This wasn’t for him. He could survive on his own, but Fili and Kili were lost without him. With Fili just over seven and Kili not even two it was crucial that he take care of them. Thorin took a moment to think before he had made up his mind.

“I made Dis a promise, I intend to keep it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was rough. Sorry about that. But hey Gandalf is going to help. While he can.


	3. Bilbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably mention that although I know that Saruman does come to the Shire much later I do not know the exact details for I have not read that yet. This is a PSA  
> Also a lighter tone on this chapter.

Bilbo didn’t expect visitors anymore. And what few he did, he despised or didn’t invite in. Things had grown tragic. Old Took survived, but he was held captive under Saruman. Anyone who would step even remotely out of line would be witnessed by the Thain himself. Saruman paraded around with the Thain everywhere he went. As a testament of his true ability. Bilbo thought he was a coward for occupying a land that caused harm to no one and nothing. They weren’t fighters. The Hobbits. Bickerers, Busy-bodies, Gardeners, Gossipers…All perfect descriptions of the average Hobbit, but Bilbo began to wonder if he was born a Hobbit at all. His rage at Saruman grew and his desire to do something about it was only growing.

It was on one of these days that Bilbo encountered an old friend.

A man covered in grey strode onto Bag Shot road driving a rather sturdy cart. It didn’t appear to have anything under the cover, but he doubt that Saruman would let anything in here that he didn’t approve of. Bilbo sat on his bench in the front yard smoking. He watched the driver with a careful eye. His sword hiding beside him under his coat. The man stopped and dug around in his robes for a moment before peeking a glance at Bilbo from under his large hat.

Bilbo nearly jumped at the sight.

Gandalf strode up his walkway, stopping at the gate.

“Old friend, there is no need for formalities, join me.” Bilbo offered around his pipe. Gandalf opened the gate and finally looked at Bilbo.

“You’ve been better, friend.” Bilbo snorted. If he knew anything at all, then he knew that Gandalf was fully aware of what was going on. He had no doubt the wizard was using this as a rouse to trick Saruman into some game. Mithrandir was the wisest of the Maiar. Once Gandalf sat down, Bilbo offered him some Old Toby. Gandalf chuckled and gladly took some.

After a few moments of puffing, smoke rose out of Gandalf’s pipe and he leaned back on the bench. His robes taking up most of it.

“How did you get in here?” Bilbo muttered over his pipe. He blew a smoke cloud to hide his lips. Gandalf tilted his head and hid behind his hat.

“Saruman doesn’t think I know anything.” He chuckled without much mirth. They sat for a moment in silence. Each of them giving each other their respectable peace. Even in his situation, Bilbo has been left alone. He doesn’t go out. He doesn’t talk to anyone. He grows his own food and stays in his smial and if Hamfast needs anything he helps him under the cover of night. His son was born early, and without help from the local midwives, Hamfast and Bilbo did their best. Since then he was named the boys godfather and Bilbo couldn’t have felt more pride if he had been the father himself.

Samwise was a small fauntling. But he doesn’t cry, and he sleeps most of the time. His mother stays with him in the nursery while he sleeps and for when he’s hungry, for if he ever does cry. Bilbo goes over when Hamfast has to go shopping for herbs to help with Bell’s milk. It hasn’t come in yet and they have been trying everything, but he was born much too early. He takes care of Bell and offers what he can for help.

“What brings you to the Shire, Gandalf?” His own voice startled him out of his stupor.

“I’m in need of housing,” Bilbo looked at him in bewilderment. _Here?_ He thought. _Maybe his mind has gone a bit soft in age._ “For some friends.” Bilbo knew at that moment that the man that was sitting next to him was in no way the man who once helped his mother during the Fell Winter. He was simply much too addled.

“You’ve gone mad, Gandalf.” Bilbo put out his pipe. “This place is crawling with orcs and Saruman has even our Thain held captive.” Bilbo was quietly fuming. “This is not a place – “

“That’s why this is the perfect place to keep some refugees.” Gandalf puffed at his pipe. Bilbo stared at him, blinking. “Bilbo, there are some who have not been so privileged as yourself in this situation.” Bilbo kept quiet. “The dwarves have also been attacked.” Gandalf shook his head. “It’s not my tale to tell.” Gandalf finally looked at Bilbo and whatever doubts, that he had had in his mind previously were stamped out. He could only imagine the horrors that they must have been facing. _They_ were fighters. _They_ would not be overcome. _Those_ were the people, Bilbo knew, that would suffer the most. His anger deflated and he was willing to listen.

“Come inside.”

xXx

Gandalf left a few hours ago. The sun was well past the horizon and Bilbo sat at his table. He and Gandalf had devised their plan. He had just hoped it would work. For the sake of the dwarves. He shook his head at their plight. He decided to forgo supper and began working on his plans. If all went well, Gandalf would bring the dwarves within a week. He didn’t give details on where they were or how many. Bilbo thought maybe he wasn’t quite sure himself. He asked if there was any aid coming to either of them, but Gandalf simply stared at the crackling fire of the hearth.

Bilbo hoped that for the dwarves sake they would not be left without aid.

What Bilbo did know was that if this was going to be successful  at all than he was going to have to restock his cellar. It had enough food for a few days, but Gandalf said to be expecting years of occupancy. Bilbo didn’t like that idea, but he would do what he could. Dwarves do not easily blend in with the fair hobbits. Aulë’s children are nothing like his wife’s counterparts. They were a sturdy kind, and to see them reduced to hiding between creaking floorboards and false walls, was….tragic. He knew it was part of his duty as one of Yavanna’s children to restore the dwarves to their previous glory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this next chapter is probably going to give you guys some anxiety but don't worry nobody gets killed or discovered this quickly


	4. Thorin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't have an anxiety disorder before reading this than you will now

Gandalf had told Thorin to meet him outside of Bree, near the marshes. That area was still patrolled by rangers and provided him some cover from orcs. It was a day trip, but he was going to be staying for two in case of an emergency. Kili was beginning to cry more as Thorin went longer and longer without milk to give him. He had tried to ration, but babies don’t care about dire situations when their only dire situation is lack of milk. He had to travel further off of the roads because of Kili’s crying, something he wasn’t keen on doing. Fili hadn’t complained too much, but he could see the fullness of his face dwindling as he went longer periods without food.

Thorin would set traps, but he was nearly never in the same spot for long, so they usually went empty. While he was out looking for food, Fili would take care of his little brother, trying to soothe his hunger. It had worked for a while, but as they neared Bree it was becoming dire. Thorin prayed to Mahal that no trouble would befall the wizard. He returned to the small camp that he had set up for the boys. Kili was asleep, but Fili was standing by the small creek, looking intently into it. The boy, barely old enough to be away from his mother, stared into the water with some sort of resentment.

“ _Uncle,”_ was all he said. Thorin didn’t know what to do. He simply stood behind him and watched their reflection in the water.

xXx

The wagon rocked along the road as Gandalf trotted to the edge of the Shire. Thorin had Kili wrapped around his chest. Gandalf had uttered some words and put the dwarfling to instantaneous slumber. Thorin was currently in a barrel with numerous explosives above him. Gandalf had crafted lids that were too small for the barrels top, but perfect for the barrels middle. Which he then covered over the dwarf and placed fireworks on top to disguise the barrel as just another one of his many storage spaces. Fili was in a long box surrounded in felts. It was cool enough that he wouldn’t over heat. Fili was given the option to sleep or stay awake and he chose to stay awake, knowing that he must be completely silent the entire time.

The wagon took a particularly steep turn and Thorin grunted as he was pushed against the wall. He heard Gandalf whistling from the bench and some other voices begin to draw near. Thorin’s heart hammered in his chest as he heard the voices get closer. He could barely hear what they were saying, but if he held his breath he was able to make out a few words. Gandalf didn’t slow down, so he assumed they must have just seen some traveling hobbits from Bree.

Gandalf told Thorin of his plan. He thought it to be ridiculous, but he couldn’t turn away from this opportunity for his nephews. He didn’t know how much farther he could make it without milk for Kili. The thought of letting his sister down sent a shiver through his spine. He prayed to Mahal again as he thought about his sister and entire family.

This time he could feel the wagon slowing down and he prepared for the worst.

Gandalf

“Gandalf, good to see you again.” It didn’t take a wise man to sense the feign welcome. Saruman stood towering over Old Took. The hobbit had a smile on his face, but fear in his eyes. Gandalf smiled around his pipe.

“Saruman the White, how is the rehabilitation going for the hobbits?” He saw men come around the sides of his wagon. He watched them out of the corner of his eye as they began to circle him.

“We’ve managed to clear out the East Farthing of bandits, but there’s still plenty of work to be done.” There was a second of silence while Saruman took a moment to stare at his wagon. The men had began to poke around the fireworks. “Such a display you have there, Gandalf.” Gandalf nodded.

“I figure that despite their hardships the hobbits deserve a show. It’s been a good while since I’ve done one.” Old Took looked at Gandalf with pleading eyes. Gandalf wished he could give him some reassurance, but none would satisfy the hobbit for now.

“And when would you hold this show?” Gandalf puffed at his pipe.

“Why, tonight, of course.” He said off handedly. As if it was apparent. Just then one of the barrels moved slightly and all of the men stared at his wagon with vigilant eyes. Gandalf continued to remain calm and stared at Saruman. The men began to move in on the barrel.

“It looks like you might have had some spare passengers.” Gandalf chuckled along with Saruman. Gandalf kept his eyes on the White Wizard. Saruman watched as his men began to move the fireworks around. The sound of them on the barrel making Gandalf’s ears perk. Just as one of them began to look closer, a small firework went off. They all jumped back and looked at the wizard with disdain. The firework was in the shape of a mouse and scampered across the floor before extinguishing itself.

“I should have checked those more thoroughly for faulty strings.” He gave a small smile. “Can never be too safe around here with little fauntlings running around.” Gandalf smirked and tipped his hat to Saruman. In return he stepped out of the way of his wagon. The men stepped away from the sides so he could pass. “I’ll be seeing you tonight then, Saruman.” He began to whistle once again and didn’t look back as Saruman stared after him in a way one watches a fool.

Thorin

He was told that he would have to stay in the barrel until dark. Once he was loaded off of the wagon, at the smial that would be hiding them, he would wait until dark to push off the lid and run in with the help of the hobbit. He was assured that they would be safe, as everyone else would be at the fireworks show. He just hoped Kili was asleep long enough to make it until then. He had started to wiggle more and he worried that Kili might be awake, but when he checked he was still fast asleep.

He could barely hear Fili moving slightly. He cursed himself for falling onto his heels and thus moving the barrel. He could hear the men speaking amongst themselves as they looked around at his barrel. He had very small slats that allowed him to breathe and at the rate he was taking up oxygen it wouldn’t have been long before he passed out causing the barrel to fall over. His heart was like a drum in his chest and a hurricane in his ears. He could barely hear the men’s voices over it, although they were no more than two feet from digging through the barrel.

He didn’t know what time it was but he heard someone approaching and their almost silent feet drew closer. He kept quiet until he could be sure that it was the hobbit he was to be staying with. Once the footsteps stopped a soft whispering replaced it.

“Dwarves? Are you in there? It’s Bilbo Baggins.” It sounded like he was speaking into the lids as he looked through the barrels. “I am at your service and wish to hurry this along before the next patrol comes around the garden.” Something was moving above him and then the weight wasn’t so heavy. Thorin positioned himself to push open the lid and slowly poked his head out of the barrel. He was met by a small man with golden spun hair. His eyes were a burning emerald in the moonlight and he gave a small smile at Thorin. His hands were full of the fireworks that were on top of his lid to disguise the barrel.

Thorin didn’t say a word as he stepped out and gently placed the lid back in. Bilbo followed and put the fireworks back. “Where are the others?” Thorin brought him over to long box where Fili was held. He spoke in Khuzdul and told Fili that it was him. He then slowly opened the box and moved the furs to pull out the small boy.

“Would you hurry up, it’s a bit cramped in here.” Came a growl from one of the barrels. Thorin looked at Bilbo in bewilderment. He handed Fili to Bilbo and nearly jumped to the other barrels. He pulled out the fireworks and the lid opened to reveal Dwalin. “Took you long enough, your highness.” He grumbled and stepped out of the barrel. “Now let Balin out, before he gets his beard in a twist.” Thorin gave the fireworks to Dwalin to be replaced and opened up the other one. Balin poked through and smiled at Thorin.

“It’s good to see you, your highness.” Thorin grabbed Balin’s shoulder’s and after a moment knocked his head against the older dwarf’s.

“ _Balin, I’m glad to see you alive._ ” Thorin muttered in Khuzdul.

“Come now, we haven’t much time.” Bilbo whispered and set Fili down to follow close behind him. He began to walk along a path that went behind the smial.

“ _Fili, follow._ ” Fili did as he was told and they crouched down to follow the hobbit. It was a quick walk into the garden where the door was located. He ushered them in and gave one last look around before he shut the door. He was still quiet as he led them through the maze of his home and to the cellar. It was stocked with food, cots, and provisions to last for….years it looked like. Thorin held Kili close to him as he squirmed again. He could feel Bilbo’s gaze on him.

“Give me one moment.” He said softly, much different from the whispering he was doing earlier. He was gone for a second as Balin and Dwalin looked around the cellar. Fili immediately went for a jar of sausages and began to wolf them down.

“ _Kili, slow down, you’ll choke._ ” He stopped for a second and began to eat them at a slightly slower rate. Thorin couldn’t be mad since this was the most substantial food that he’d had in weeks. Bilbo came back with a water skin. He held it out to Thorin.

“Gandalf told me you had a dwarfling with you.” He offered it again and Thorin took it from him. It was warm and he poured a drop on his hand. It was milk. He suddenly understood as he unraveled Kili and nudged the spout into the dwarfling’s mouth. Kili who might have been almost asleep woke up instantly and began to greedily drink at the milk. After not even a few moments the water skin was empty and Kili was pulling at Thorin’s beard. The beads always fascinated him. His heart pained at the thought of cutting it off, but he would do so for his family. He finally noticed that Balin was speaking to Bilbo.

“Thank you, lad.” Bilbo brushed it off and shuffled his feet.

“Since it became impossible to fight this, I thought I could do a different kind of fighting.” He took a deep breath and adjusted his waist coat. “Dwarves don’t deserve to hide in cellars, they deserve their mountain.” Dwalin even looked over at the hobbit from his cot. “So, so, if this is what I must to preserve dwarrow honor, then so be it, bugger my life in the mean time.” Balin put his hand on the hobbit’s shoulder. “Oh, and don’t worry too much. I have the only cellar in all of the Shire.” He gave a weak laugh. “My father needed a reserve when my mother was pregnant for me or she would have eaten the house down.” He rubbed the back of his head with a semi-false smile.

It was silent for a moment as Thorin stared at the hobbit in the light. His waist coat matched his eyes and his light brown trousers hugged his thighs and hips. He squirmed a little under Thorin’s gaze. Something nudged in the back of his brain but he suppressed it and nodded at Bilbo.

“Well, uh, if you need anything I’ve set up a bell system.” He walks over to a button on the wall. “If you press it, it’ll ring a bell in my home and I’ll be down here in a few moments, even if I’m in my garden.” He gave another small, awkward smile and began to walk away. Before he got to the stairs he turned and said good night and nearly ran up the stairs. Thorin watched as he went. He heard the soft drop of the door and he looked at his small little group in the middle of the cellar. The lamps lit up a majority of the room and Thorin walked over to the cot across from Dwalin’s. He gently bounced Kili, who now had a full stomach, and watched as he fell into an actual restful sleep. Balin walked over to Thorin.

“I’ll take him. You rest.” Thorin handed over Kili and fell onto the cot. Not even a moment passed before he was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See all safe and sound no one was hurt at all


End file.
